


Ten times sorry

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Caring, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Protective Steve, Relationship(s), Romance, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Teasing, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: On some days Steve would go into direct confrontation with Tony, but today he is in a more playful mood.





	Ten times sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM TRB 2018 Round 6: Director](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093176) by [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling). 



> This is just a fluffy piece of fic. :-)

  
"If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not talking to you, Captain Asshole." Tony spares him no look while he puts on his jacket, he also doesn't look at Steve when he styles his hair and Steve follows him to the bathroom.  
  
"I told you I'm sorry, Tony. How many times do you want me to apologize?" Tony ignores him. "Oh come on, Tony," Steve sighs. "Don't be a child."  
  
"Captain Idiot doesn't get the concept of not talking~"  
  
Steve rolls his eyes. "You are really being ridiculous."  
  
"Did I just hear a voice?" Tony pretends to look around confused. "Weird, must be the wind."  
  
"To-"  
  
"Aw, here it was again, creepy."  
  
There are two options he has now: Either he snaps and tells Tony to forget it and to continue ignoring him like the strong-headed idiot he is, which Tony will do then just to be piss him off, but will come home later that night and be ready to talk. Or... Steve can just take the shortcut.  
  
He is in the mood for being playful today. And he is not angry at Tony for acting like a freaking child... a bit annoyed maybe... but also highly amused. Which is why he decides to go for the second option.  
  
Tony throws a glance into the mirror and fixes his tie, when Steve decides to approach him. He grabs his wrist, turns him around and kisses him.  
  
Tony gasps. "What are you doing!?"  
  
"Oh," Steve blinks. "Is someone saying anything? Has to be the wind." Before Tony can answer him, he kisses him again.  
  
"Steve I told you-"  
  
Steve kisses him again. This time he feels how Tony is turning slightly into his direction. Better.    
  
"Asshole," Tony mumbles.  
  
"You said that already," Steve chuckles. "A few times. I counted ten."  
  
"Well, you were," Tony points out before Steve kisses him again.  
  
"Hm," Steve nods. "And I apologized ten times. How many more times do you want me to say sorry?"  
  
He sneaks an arm around Tony's waist. "I don't have time for this," Tony says, but smiles now. "I have to go."  
  
"You want ten kisses?" Steve asks.  
  
Tony's lips tug. "Steve..."  
  
"Or would you prefer ten orgasms?"  
  
Tony looks at him, amused. "There is no way you will manage to make me come ten times."  
  
Steve raises his eyebrows, before his lips tug into a teasing smile. "It's a long night~"  
  
Tony looks at him first, then at the door, at his clock, back to Steve. His lips tug into a smile before he loosens his tie. "Tell them to start without me, Friday," He smirks, allowing Steve to pull him closer. "I'm not feeling well today."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love all these creative, gifted artists on tumblr and AO3. All the Stony artwork is soooo good. I love how in this piece of art Steve grabs Tony's chin and pulls him in a kiss ♥
> 
> I realized that I hardly write bold!Steve... who just goes for it *lol* 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy piece! As always comments and feedback are loved <3
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I doubt Steve will succeed in his 10 orgasm challenge before Tony will drop asleep, exhausted... but a solid 5 maybe? XD  
> *sorryI'mbeingsilly*


End file.
